


Skirt Verse Part 1/?

by ms4815162342



Series: Skirt Verse [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms4815162342/pseuds/ms4815162342
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes skirts so Sam likes skirts.<br/>Weecest warning: Sam is 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skirt Verse Part 1/?

Sam stared down at the magazine in his hands. It was filled with glossy pictures of women wearing next to nothing, posed in various positions that accentuated their chests or asses. As he flipped through it, he could feel more heat rushing to his cheeks. So this was what Dean liked. His older brother hadn’t hidden his porn very well; just the edge of the cover poking out from underneath his mattress had grabbed Sam’s attention. This particular issue seemed to have recurring pictures of the models wearing skirts so short Sam wasn’t even sure they’d still be considered skirts. On one page a girl would be bending over, giving the reader a nice view as her skirt poorly attempted to cover her bottom; on another, a girl had her legs spread open, skirt just concealing what was underneath.  
Sam hesitantly looked down at his own legs. Not surprisingly, his 15 year old body was still in a gangly young boy phase, not that much different than a girl’s. He wondered how he would look in a skirt like the ones these girls were wearing.  
The sound of keys in the door jerked Sam out of his trance and he hurriedly shoved the magazine back under Dean’s bed. He flopped down on his own mattress and quickly opened his biology book just as Dean opened the front door.  
“Heya, Sammy,” Dean said as he shut the door behind him, arms draped with bags of groceries.  
Sam shut his book again and hopped up to help him. He took half of the bags from Dean, set them on the small kitchen table, and started unloading their contents. Their dad had just called that morning to tell them he’d be another 2 weeks on his hunt, and since the boys were already down to crumbs in their pantry, Dean had gone out to replenish their supplies.  
“How was school?” Dean asked routinely as he helped Sam put the food away.  
“Boring. How’s the arm?” Sam asked in return.  
Dean exhaled louder than was necesssary. “Good. Better.”  
He had fractured it only a few weeks before on a hunt with John, and since being able to defend yourself was an important part of being a hunter, Dean had been placed on babysitting duty until it healed. Dean had gotten out of the school system as soon as John would allow, so while Sam attended Jonesville High School, Dean worked part time at a mechanic shop. He hadn’t been able to lift very heavy things or work too extensively because of his arm, so he started off in a public relations position. As soon as he showed the smallest signs of recovering, Dean was under the hood again.  
“So,” Dean said, clapping his hands together now that all the groceries were put away, “What kind of crazy plans do you have for tonight?”  
Sam shrugged, opening a bag of chips his brother just bought. “No plans.”  
“Aw come on, man,” Dean complained. “That was the only reason I stayed in high school as long as I did: the parties. Well, that and the girls.” He reached over the table into the bag of chips which was resting on Sam’s lap, drawing back with a fistful of the snacks. Sam tried not to flinch as Dean did this, but anything Dean did these days seemed to put him on edge.  
“Rachel did say something about a get-together tonight, but I don’t know…” Sam said, trailing off as Dean raised his eyebrows.  
“There you go. Sounds fun. Is this Rachel chick hot?” Dean asked, shoving his face with chips.  
Sam shook his head and stared into the contents of the bag still resting on his lap. “It’s not like that. We’re just friends,” he finished, eyes coming up to meet Dean’s again.  
“Oh well, I bet there’ll be plenty of girls at this party anyway,” Dean said, standing up and brushing his salty hands on his jeans. “You’ll have a great time, Sammy,” he said as he walked around the table and clapped his hands on Sam’s shoulders.  
After Dean disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower, Sam picked up the motel’s phone and dialed Rachel’s number. He hadn’t planned on going, but there was no way he could survive all night in this room with his brother. Dean might realize the way Sam looked at him was with a love of a different kind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was bored and picking at a spot on his well worn out shoes. He was sitting on Rachel’s bed, chin resting in his hand, still thinking about that stupid magazine.  
“Goddammit!” Rachel groaned, hanging another dress back up in her closet and rousing Sam from his daydream. “I have got to find something to wear.”  
“You have literally thousands of clothes,” Sam replied, sitting up straight again and stretching his neck.  
“Yeah, but I’m not feeling any of it. I want something that’s a showstopper,” she said.  
“Why?” Sam asked, standing up and walking over to the closet.  
“This is a senior party. The only reason I even got invited was because I made out with Chase Johnson at his birthday party. This is like super exclusive, and I don’t want it to be obvious I’m just a freshman,” Rachel explained.  
“Okay,” Sam huffed out, beginning to rifle through her wardrobe as well, looking for something “show stopping.” He shouldn’t have been surprised to find Rachel had a fairly large selection of fairly small skirts. He took one off the rail and held it towards the light. It was dangerously short, but so frilly that it made up for the lack of length with plenty of volume. Its color was so purple it appeared almost black at first glance.  
“No, I wear that one too much,” Rachel commented, inspecting the skirt Sam had pulled out.  
He stared at her, not understanding, then cleared his throat with a, “Right,” before reaching to put it back in her closet.  
Rachel stopped his arm with hers and tilted her head. “You know…” she began, watching Sam closely. “Never mind,” she said quickly, withdrawing her arm.  
“What is it?” Sam asked.  
She avoided his eyes for a second before looking back up into them. “If you wanted to borrow it…for yourself, I wouldn’t mind.”  
Sam was taken aback. “Wh-Why would I want to borrow your skirt?” but he could feel that blush creeping up his neck again.  
Rachel shrugged, “I don’t know. Parties can get pretty crazy, and if you wanted to, I doubt anyone would mind.”  
Sam placed the skirt back on the rail where he found it. “I’m good,” he said.  
“Okay,” Rachel said, obviously ending that conversation. “Ooh, I haven’t worn this in a while…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
They’d been at the party for a few hours, and Sam had just as many drinks in him, so he was feeling pretty good. The initial awkwardness of going to a party at a house he’d never been in had settled down, and Sam had even made some new friends.  
Rachel had had about twice as many drinks as Sam had, but she was still going. She stayed glued to his side as they made their way from the kitchen to the living room, clutching their fresh drinks and trying not to stumble too much. Rachel plopped down on the floor along with a few drops from her cup and dragged Sam down with her, laughing. After taking a sip of her mixer, she shouted, “Truth, Dare, Drink!”  
She looked up at the smiling faces around her and shouted again, “Truth, Dare, Drink! Let’s do this bitch!”  
Sam watched serenely as guys and girls slowly filled up the living room, sitting on chairs, couches, footrests, and the floor. As he raised his cup to his mouth, his eyes roamed over to a guy just walking through the front door. His arm stopped, keeping the cup hovering inches away from his lips, as he watched Dean wave to a guy and go in for a handshake. It was easy to follow his big brother’s motions because of the open layout of the house, and while Sam lowered his cup down to the floor again, his eyes never left Dean. He watched his slow progress of saying hello to everyone in the hallway, followed by taking a few shots, making his own drink, and finally sitting down on the floor almost directly across from Sam. That was the first time Dean noticed him. Dean’s eyes opened wide and he cocked his head in a questioning way, edge of his lips turning up. Sam shifted his eyes to Rachel, who was telling novice drinkers the rules of the game they were about to play, and Dean’s eyes followed. He nodded before smiling and taking a swig of his drink.  
“Okay, so since I initiated this game, I’m going first!” Rachel announced. She shifted her whole body to the right and stared straight at Sam. “Sam! Truth or dare?”  
“Uhh, dare, I guess,” he said quietly.  
Rachel’s eyes immediately lit up, and Sam knew he had made a mistake. “Sam picked dare!” she reiterated. She gently set her cup on the floor and reached into the messenger bag that was sitting innocently beside her. Sam’s stomach dropped even before she pulled out the purple frilly skirt from earlier. The members of the party laughed and cheered as they realized what it was. Sam glanced over at Dean who still had that smile on his face.  
“Sam. Sammy. Sam. I dare you…to wear this skirt for the rest of the night,” she said, holding it up to make sure everyone could see.  
Sam looked back to Dean who was still grinning. He held his gaze for long enough that Dean’s smile faltered a little and concern creept into his eyes. Sam broke the contact and looked back at Rachel.  
“What’ll it be? What will it be?” she asked, spinning the skirt around one of her fingers.  
Sam snatched the skirt from her and stood up, much to the delight of the room. His eyes caught Dean’s one more time before he left, and there was definitely something protective about the slight crease that formed between Dean’s eyebrows.  
In the bathroom, Sam shucked his shoes, socks, and pants. He pulled on the skirt, shocked that the elastic expanded enough so that it was a perfect fit. His boxer briefs were perfectly concealed beneath the skirt, which was another shock because it was so short he hadn’t expected that. He didn’t look like the girls from the magazine, but he had to admit to himself that this was definitely a turn-on. He liked the idea that his genitals were now “easy access,” and although he was still a virgin in every sense of the word, he was imagining what it would be like if someone (okay, not just someone: Dean specifically) were to fuck him while he was still wearing this skirt.  
The way his dick twitched at that thought made him realize he had to stop thinking like that or he would be in the bathroom for another half hour taking a cold shower.  
The loud knock on the door was almost as bracing as the shower would have been.  
“Hey, you okay?” a voice called, and Sam knew immediately who it was. Sam took one last look in the mirror, sighed, and opened the door.  
“Yeah,” Sam said, looking up into Dean’s face.  
His older brother’s eyes automatically went down to the skirt before jerking back up to his own. “You know you don’t have to wear that if you don’t want to,” he said.  
“I know,” Sam responded, watching as Dean’s eyes once again drifted to his skirt. “It’s just a stupid dare. I’ll do it.”  
Rachel suddenly appeared in the hallway, leaning on the wall for support. “Hey, Sam! Looking good!” she said as she walked up. “You like what you see?” she asked as she noticed Dean.  
Sam looked at Dean again quickly, cheeks flushing and mouth grasping for the right words to say.  
Dean was still staring at Sam’s skirt and responded quietly with an, “Oh God, yes.”  
Sam felt like he had been struck by lightning. He couldn’t move or say anything. Dean’s eyes met his again and he smiled, slightly crooked.  
Rachel laughed, then looked at Dean intently, who was still taking in Sam and his new clothing. “Truth or dare?” she asked seriously.  
Sam opened his mouth to say something, but again found he had lost the ability to speak.  
“Dare,” Dean said without missing a beat.  
“I dare you to make out with Sam!” she said.  
Sam got his voice back. “Rachel! That isn’t how the game wo—“  
Dean’s hand reaching around to cup the back of his neck stopped Sam dead. His older brother pulled him in and crushed his mouth against his own. He was glad he had left his drink in the living room because there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that it would have fallen out of his hand and splattered across the floor. Dean wrapped his other hand around his waist and pulled him even closer, starting to work Sam’s mouth open with his tongue. Sam couldn’t help the little whine that escaped his throat, but Rachel’s giggling brought him back to reality.  
He jerked back, Dean lessening the tension in his arms but not letting him go completely. Sam saw that his lips were red, and a shiver went down his spine knowing he was responsible for that. When he looked for Rachel, all he saw was the back of her hair disappearing around the corner of the hallway. They were alone now. The noise from the living room was still discernible, but there were no prying eyes. It was just Sam with his brother.  
Dean was looking at him like he was made of pure gold, but there was a dash of uncertainty in his expression. “Was that okay?” he asked.  
Sam couldn’t help from laughing, but that made Dean withdraw his hands, so he stopped. “Yeah, Dean, that was more than okay.”  
Dean looked him up and down while he smiled, but then Rachel’s call of “Sam!!” broke up their moment.  
Dean cleared his throat and turned around, walking down the hall and back into the living room without a second glance.  
Sam could feel his heart drop, but his feet moved forward as Rachel called his name again. Just like before, everyone clapped and cheered to see him in his skirt, and he even did a little twirl for them on his way back to his seat. After he settled, he noticed that Dean wasn’t where he was before, and a quick look around the room told Sam that Dean wasn’t there at all.  
After performing his duties and asking one of the girls he had met earlier if she had a crush on any of her teachers, he made his way into the kitchen to find Dean pouring himself shots. Dean didn’t look up from his task but stiffened when Sam walked into the room.  
“You know why Rachel dared me to put this skirt on?” he asked.  
Dean replaced the cap on the bottle of whatever it was he was drinking and downed his shot easily before looking at Sam. “No clue,” he responded.  
“I was helping her pick out clothes earlier, and she saw the way I looked at it. Know why I looked at it like that?” he asked again.  
Dean shrugged, pouring another shot and taking it without the slightest flinch.  
“Your magazine.” Dean froze, eyes still on the empty shot glass. “The one under your bed.”  
Dean’s head whipped up to look at him. “You went through my porn?” he asked.  
“Well you didn’t hide it very well,” Sam snapped. He paused. “And it just got me thinking, if that’s what you like, then maybe…if I were to wear something like that…you’d like me too,” he finished softly.  
Dean stared at him for a second before rushing him again. This time, Sam looped his arms around Dean’s neck as well. Their teeth clashed almost painfully, but Sam couldn’t have cared less. He pulled Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth (the only move he knew), and Dean’s small grunt let him know it was effective.  
Before he knew it, Dean had lifted him up and placed him on the bar, and Sam wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, holding him as close as physically possible. His older brother rutted against him, and since the skirt was offering minimal coverage, the denim of Dean’s jeans was really the only thing separating them.  
Catcalls from the living room let them know everyone could still see them, and Sam ripped his mouth from Dean’s to bury it in his shoulder.  
“Come on,” Dean whispered as he scooped Sam from the counter, keeping his legs around his hips, and carried him to the nearest bedroom.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam once again found himself on a bed. Dean had gently set him down while he went to lock the door. Sam’s butt was on the edge of the mattress, and his feet were resting flat against the floor. As Dean walked back over toward him, Sam instinctively reached an arm up to hold the side of his face. Dean bent down on his knees to be on the same level and leaned in so that his mouth met Sam’s. Dean’s hands started at the back of Sam’s neck, but moved down his arms, to his sides, tops of legs, and then knees. He cautiously spread Sam’s legs apart, and the younger brother was more than happy to open them for him.  
Dean kissed the inside of his knee before moving his mouth to Sam’s erection, quickly soaking through his boxer briefs.  
Sam kept making little sounds at the back of his throat but couldn’t for the life of him control them. “Dee…Dee…” he moaned, hips pushing his cock closer to Dean’s mouth.  
Dean pulled his head out from underneath his little brother’s skirt and looked into Sam’s pleading face. He pushed Sam back on the bed and lay between his legs, pushing his tongue into Sam’s mouth again.  
Sam pushed his own tongue back, testing out the strange but familiar taste of Dean. It was all the things he had smelled before, but now it was a taste in his mouth that was so intense he could cry.  
As he let his tongue roam Sam’s mouth, his hand moved down under Sam’s skirt to palm his dick.  
Sam could feel his stomach muscles tightening just like they did when he had his “alone time.” “Dean...I don’t think…I think I’m…” he moaned.  
“It’s okay, baby boy,” his brother crooned in his ear. “You can come for me.”  
Those words were enough to send Sam over the edge, ruining his underwear and probably his skirt too. Dean watched his face as he came, and Sam clutched onto Dean for support. His brother kissed him deeply and worked him through it.  
After Sam had time to calm down a little, Dean threw his shirt to the ground, followed shortly by his jeans and underwear. He lay on top of Sam once more and grinded against him, continuing to explore his mouth with his tongue, and Sam gripped his back tightly. Dean reached down under Sam’s boxer briefs and slicked his hand in come before bringing it back to his own dick. He was leaning back on his heels, cock standing straight up and out in the open as he ran his hand up and down its shaft, taking in the beautiful sight of his Sammy, lying on his back with his skirt soaked because of him.  
Sam sat up on his elbows and watched Dean jack himself before sitting up the whole way and helping him. Dean’s hands wrapped around his own, and together they stroked. Sam could tell by Dean’s face that he was almost ready, and right before he came, he showed Sam how to twist his hand as he moved his fist up. He dropped his own and Sam did the twisting motion 4 times by himself before his brother was coming in his hand. They both watched as the white liquid ran down Sam’s fingers and back onto Dean’s body, and Sam leaned forward to give Dean one last lazy kiss.  
As he pulled back, he saw that Dean had that crease between his eyebrows again. “This changes everything, doesn’t it?” Dean asked, trying to catch his breath.  
Sam nodded. “Pretty much.”  
Dean’s wicked smile was back. “Good.”  
End of Part 1


End file.
